


Marvin's Magicial Mix-up

by milkyuu



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Gen, Mental Regression, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/milkyuu
Summary: Everyone's favorite magician has come up with a new act to his show. Breaking out a spell sure to make the most hardcore of non-believers dazzled!...If only it didn't backfire on him. Leaving Chase, Jackie, and Anti to take care of him until this "little" spell wears off.





	Marvin's Magicial Mix-up

**Author's Note:**

> just a warning, this fic contains mental regression, wetting, diapers, and ABDL themes. if that isn't your cup of tea, feel free to leave now. ♡
> 
> i'm bad at multi-chaptered fics so i dunno if i'll continue this?? we'll see my dudes, lemmie know what yall think in the comments or over on tumblr at little-owly bc im v proud of this fic uwu

Marvin hurried Chase, Anti, and Jackieboy Man into his personal office. A toothy smile plastered across his face -- excitement filling him as he gathered his wand and cape from his desk. It had taken Marvin nearly 3 weeks to perfect the spell he was casting today. Repeating the mantra over and over to himself during his practices -- practically crying with relief when he finally got the words right. 

Now, he just needed a test audience. Which is where his three friends (and fellow egos) came in. 

As Marvin closed the blinds, Chase spoke up. His voice concerned and worried.

"Marv? Bud? I don't really know about you moving onto spells and shit. Can't you just..." he trailed off, "stick with illusions?"

"...what?"

"He means we're worried about you messing around with something you don't know /how/ to control." Jackieboy Man added. He pulled his red hoodie down and blue mask off, a serious expression staring Marvin down, "you don't think about what you're conjuring up to help you do these weird little spells?"

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me." Marvin sighed, "this isn't even something huge like 'make me fly' or 'make them fall in love with me'!" Marvin retorted, anger rising in him. How could they not support his new tricks? How could they say such judgmental things about his act?

"They're right and you know it," Anti chuckled, "you could call up some bad voodoo shit. Or do some weird irreversible spell."

"Oh Christ, even you?!" Marvin laughed -- hand running through his own green bangs, "wow. Even the walking evil demon...person...glitch thingy?" 

Anti rolled his eyes and turned back to the other two, who had taken their seats at the couch in front of Marvin's makeshift 'stage' (his desk, with a hastily thrown red tablecloth draped over it.) "Hey. I tried to tell 'im too. Whatever happens is his fault."

Marvin bit back the snicker as the three looked on. Thankful for his stubborn attitude. Oh, he'll show them. He'll show them just how amazing he is as a spell caster /and/ a magician! 

He coughed and turned his back to them, putting on his trademark cat mask before turning on his desk lamp for dramatic effect. Marvin's red and black cape swishing loudly as he faced his small crowd. 

"Good evening, all you beautiful people." He grinned. Chase and Jackieboy Man clapping as Anti booed. 

Typical Anti. 

"Ah, I hear we have some non-believers in the crowd." He posed dramatically as he pulled his wand from thin air, "never a problem with me -- Marvin the Magnificent! The man who can turn the most harden skeptic into a true believer."

Chase leaned over and whispered into Jackieboy Man's ear. Anti on their left side watching Marvin with a bored expression, "what spell is he even doin'?"

Jackieboy Man answered him with a slow shrug. Both at a loss for what Marvin had planned up his sleeves. 

"Well, whatever it is -- I'm not saving 'im." Anti interrupted. His hand closing around his mouth as he yelled, "hey! Hoodini! I paid for a magic show, not a two hour long monologue!"

Marvin huffed, "Anti, you didn't pay at all."

///

And so, Marvin got on with it. Preparing the three with a few classic illusions. He started with the standard 'pulling a (plushie) rabbit from a top hat', moved onto a few quick disappearing acts, and ended with a mirror trick -- one that actually got a gasp out of Anti! A new achievement!

"My dearest friends, I believe we end this night of dazzling tricks with one that will leave you breathless," Marvin smirked, grabbing the old spell book from behind his desk, "have you ever worried about aging? The once youthful and beautiful body and face you had, being lost to time itself?"

Chase and Jackieboy Man exchanged worried looks.

"My dearest friends -- I have pondered this question over and over. Finally willing myself to just see how exactly I'll be when I'm older. Will I be the grouchy old man down the street? Or the sweet old man staring out the window of some nursery home?" he smiled. 

"Marvin--"

"I need absolute silence, please." Marvin stared down the worried Chase. 

Opening to the marked page to get one last quick look at the spell, Marvin stood before the three with arms and legs stretched out. 

"Now, will anyone give me an age over 50?"

"56!" Anti shouted out. Chase and Jackieboy Man giving him a look that screamed 'you're not helping'.

Marvin nodded his head, smile as wide as a mile. Stomach fluttering as he readied himself. All those late nights -- willing himself to get this right -- finally leading to this moment. 

It's showtime.

The ancient foreign words spilt from Marvin's lips. Echoing around the office, the desk lamp flickering, the plushie rabbit from the last few tricks falling to the ground as the spell worked it's magic. Green and gold smoke appearing in a flash before the three. The room shaking with whatever power Marvin has unleashed. 

"Fuck--"

Chase held back on his curse as the smoke settled. Marvin slumped to his knees on the floor. Breathing heavily as he shivered. 

No. 

Something was wrong. 

Something was definitely wrong.

"Marvin?! Marvin!" Jackieboy Man stood first, rushing over to the injured (?) magician. Chase joining him as Anti sat still. Unimpressed. 

"Marvin? Jesus, I knew we shouldn't have--"

Marvin's blue eyes met Chase's. Tears rushing down his face as he winced. A quiet childlike voice breaking the worried silence.

"D-Da...da?"

"...what? Marvin--"

He turned to Jackieboy Man. Crying even harder. 

"Papa...?"

The two shared confused looks. Dada? Papa? Where had that come from? And what was with his soft voice? 

The two let go of Marvin as he crawled over to the forgotten plushie rabbit. Grabbing it's soft fur ear and crying harder. Outright sobbing like a...well...

"I thought this was suppose to make you older, not a baby." Anti scoffed, "you fuckin' /suck/ at this." 

"Anti!" Chase yelled, "can you just shut up for a few seconds?!"

The loud yelling and insults set Marvin off more. Sobbing harder as his face turned red. Holding out his hands in a grabbing motion towards Jackieboy Man. 

"What the fuck is going on," he sighed. Picking up the other man and going over to the forgotten book. Hoping to get to the bottom of whatever was going on with Marvin. 

"Marvin," Anti hissed in disgust, "don't chew on that toy's ear, who knows where it's been."

///

Marvin babbled loudly as Chase held him. Calming him down by (ridiculously) shaking his car keys in front of him. Marvin responding with giddy giggles and quiet coos. Uncoordinated hands trying to catch the keys. 

"Chase, Anti! I think I figured out what happened!"

The two followed behind the desk with Jackieboy Man. Chase leaving Marvin on the floor with his plushie rabbit -- who was currently being snuggled by Marvin. 

"Look," Jackieboy Man pointed towards a warning above the aged paper, hidden by the sticky note marker Marvin had used.

"'Should you mix up the last two words, trouble you will seek. Instead you'll be aged back to six months, your mind young and meek. Do not worry about being this young forever, these effects only last for up to a week. This spell is for the strong and smart, not dumb and weak.'" Jackieboy Man read aloud. As if on cue, Marvin babbled and nibbled on his own fingers again. Cooing as he hugged the plushie rabbit tighter. 

"Jesus," Chase sighed, "he's...really only six months? Like, up here?" he points to his head. Anti crossing his arms.

"Serves him right," Anti laughed, "guess no more shows or spells for a while."

"Wait. Six months." Jackieboy Man looked to the two, "that means he's not potty trained anymore, right?"

"Oh fuck." Anti groaned, annoyed. Of course Marvin had to suck them all into this nightmare of a situation. Not only did they have to deal with a dumbed down Marvin, but change him as well?

The three argued as Marvin stopped suckling on his fingers. Looking down at his black tux pants. Wet warmth cascading down his legs and under his butt. Bottom lip wobbly as he continued to wet himself -- crying loud enough to get their attention. Anti being the first to look over and see the ever growing puddle. Glitching out more and more as he grew more angry. 

"Damn it!" Anti yelled, "I'm getting the doc and explaining this bullshit. You two...do /something/."

///

"What the hell did you four get yourselves into." Dr. Schneeplestein sighed. Bringing the three into his office as Marvin laid on the examination table. Soft fluffy diaper secured around his waist. Sleeping soundly in a loose shirt and cuddling his rabbit from before. 

"Oh God," Jackieboy Man looked away. Anti laughing loudly in the hall, the mere sight of Marvin padded up too much for him to take seriously. 

Poor Chase -- worried as ever -- walked in with ease. Hands clasped together as the doctor took a seat. 

"Well, nothing physically wrong with him other than the temporary incontinence."

"It's just--"

"Yes, I know. A week. Anti caught me up to speed on the whole affair." The doctor sighed, "best course of action would be to just, well, take care of him until next Monday."

Chase nodded, "of course. Is...is there anyway we can have access to the medical diapers you have?"

The doctor nodded, signing off bits of paper work and gathering the supplies for the three. 

"We?!" Anti asked from the hall, "who said I'm--"

"Now. Is. Not. The. Fuckin'. Time. Anti." Chase hissed. 

///

"Took a while to find some more, but here we go. A few days worth of diapers, wipes, powder, and an adult pacifier."

"Why do you have that?" Jackieboy Man asked, holding Marvin in his arms. A soft and warm red blanket from Chase's office wrapped around him. 

"Helps some patients stop snoring," the doctor yawned, "guys -- it's 9:30, you should all be getting home."

"You're right -- thank you so much, Doc. You're a life saver."

The doctor waved them off as he locked up his office for the night. Wondering how well the three would do with the mentally younger Marvin. 

He could hear them arguing again from his car.

Yeah, Dr. Schneeplestein gave it about a day or two before disaster happened.

///

Marvin happily suckled on the small bottle of milk as Chase held him. The three of them sleeping over at his apartment until this whole situation was under control. 

Anti, however, snored loudly in the guest room. Doing nothing to help other than (harshly) throwing the plushie rabbit in Marvin's face the minute they piled into Chase's car. Making Marvin cry his heart out for nearly an hour.

"Can he be any more annoying?" Jackieboy Man sighed, "Schneep said those adult binkies help people stop snoring -- can we convince him to get Anti one. Before I throw myself off your balcony?"

Chase nodded. Tired and on the brink of sleep.

"Let's focus on one baby at a time." He replied. Getting up to settle Marvin down for the night. Exhausted -- yet a small part of him glad to be taking care of someone again. Almost feeling a sense of belonging he hadn't felt since Stacey took the kids. Something swelling inside him, warming his body with affection. 

He tucked in Marvin before scooting under the heavy blanket himself. His bedroom dimmed down just for Marvin. He hesitated before pressing a soft kiss to Marvin's temple.

"Sweet dreams, Marv. We'll take good care of ya."


End file.
